ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Amia
Amia (アミア, Amia) is the younger sister to Ultraman Joneus. She is a Ultrabeing like her older brother. Her only power is her Amiasher Ray (which is reletively weak). Depsite having her transformed form shown, she does not bear a proper star symbol and can not become giant size. Even in her social and time restraints as a simple worker, she sometimes goes down to Earth against regulations. Power and Abilities *'Amiasher Ray': Rather weak when compared to her brothers' Platinum Ray, it can still kill the average monster. *'Flight': Like all Ultras, Amia can fly under her own power. *'Size Change': Originally she could not change her size, but later on in the original Japanese series she learns to take on Giant form. *'Teleportation': Like her brothers, Amia can teleport anywhere with in a reasonable distance, in human or Ultra form. *'Human Form': Like the rest of the people of U40, Amia has her own natural human form, to transform she uses a similar device like that of her brother Jonias. Hand of power! (15).jpg|Amiasher Ray snapshot108.jpg|Teleporting History The☆Ultraman Amia was the younger sister of the Ultra being known as Joneus, when her brother fell on Earth his human host was brought to U40 to revive both of them. There she acted as his friend as she helped the young man recover his memories and explained the nature and origins of the conflict between Ultras and monsters. Sometimes after the battle between the people of U40 and the Heller fleet, Amia snuck aboard Heller's capital ship to attempt a rescue of the Gran Elder of U40. Unfortunately she was captured and watched withf the Scientific Guard as he was digitized and stored on a card. When Choichiro transformed into her brother, rescuing everyone, Amia took it upon herself to revive the elder and teleport away with him. Transformation Amia transforms like her brother and the rest of her species, using the Beam Flasher. She places it on her forehead after charging it in the air to transform. For a time she took on a human host named Kyoko during a short stay on Earth. She transformed in the same manner as Amia herself. Gallery snapshot1.jpg|Amia changing into Ultrawoman for the first time snapshot4.jpg|Ultrawoman Amia Ultra-henshin.jpg|Transforming in Episode 41 My Wifey. (6).jpg|Transformed My Wifey..jpg|Amia's rise Ultrawoman Yullian Backview.jpg|Backview Hand of power! (10).jpg|Preparing Beam Hand of power! (11).jpg Hand of power! (15).jpg|Amiasher Ray Let's watch some sunset. (2).jpg snapshot108.jpg|Teleporting Snapshot10.jpg|Typical Anime Action Girl snapshot11.jpg|Amia inside an Enemy Base Snapshot90.jpg|Night Vision snapshot12.jpg|Laser pen snapshot14.jpg snapshot104.jpg|Overwhelmed snapshot105.jpg|Forced to turn back o0441047310578237204.jpg|Models Amia Joneus HumanForm.jpg Amia_Hikari_Goodbye.jpg|Amia saying goodbye to her brother through Hikari Amia_Laugh.jpg Amia_Leaving.jpg Jonias_Amia_UltraForm.jpg|Brother and sister leaving Earth AmiaHikari_Cockpit.jpg|Amia and Hikari flying a plane AmiaUltra_Hikari_Cockpit.jpg|Amia having teleported into Hikari's fighter Amia_Bound.jpg Trivia *In the English translation she was renamed Anya. She was also Ultraman Joneus' girlfriend, rather than sister. *The☆Ultraman is her only debut and appearance she made and has yet to appear in future Ultraman tokusatsu productions, movies or specials despite the likes of Ultrawoman Beth, Yullian, Ultraman Chuck and Scott appearing in future movies. *Not counting Ultra Mother, she maybe the first ever Ultrabeing to be a female in animated/anime form while Ultrawoman Yullian is the first female Ultraman in tokusatsu form. Category:Ultras Category:Templates Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Stubs Category:Heroines Category:Anime Category:Female Characters Category:Showa Ultras